Chaos Clones: The Journey Begins
by Midnight Monster
Summary: After the latest battle with sonic, Eggman decides to make clones of Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Tails, and Knuckles. What Eggman doesn't know is that three of his clones are destined for something great. R&R! OCs, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I was on the treadmill doing 200 mph. I had been doing that for 30 minutes strait. I then slowed the treadmill to a stop and walked over to the counter.

"Dad!" I yelled after looking in the fridge. "Do you think one of your 'bots can pick up some more water?"

"Why?" Asked my dad. My dad isn't really my dad, because he's a human, but more of a foster dad.

"We're out."

"On it!"

"Sonica! It's time to go to the training room," Called my best friend, Rose. She's a pink hedgehog that looks exactly like Amy but with black tips on her quills. She also has the same piko piko hammer. She wears the same clothes as Amy, only black instead of red and with the letters C.O.A. on each of her white gloves.

"Coming!" I yelled. I look exactly like Sonic except I have two quills hanging down to my shoulders, each on one side of my head. I also wear the same things as sonic plus I have a grey button up jacket that I keep buttoned. The letters C.O.S. are also on each of my gloves. I also have all the powers of sonic and don't have his fear of water and impatience

I walked into the training room to see Knuckle, Tail, Shade, Flare, Sheen, and Rose waiting for me. I saw Shade looking at me and I blushed slightly.

Shade looked exactly like Shadow except he had a black streak in the middle of his red streaks. He also had the same attire, as Shadow only the yellow on his shoes and gloves are black and the letters C.O.S. on his gloves like Sheen's and mine. He has all the powers of Shadow and is more open towards the team. I also had a crush on him.

"_Today is going to be a little field training. Defeat all of the robots to get to the next stage. All forms of attack are allowed. Begin."_

21 'bots appeared and I shouted, "Team 1, take the right flank and then join us at the leader, Team 2 you are to do the same only with the left, Team 3, we're taking the center line! Let's Go!

The group yelled and split into their teams. Team 1 consisted of Flare, a light purple cat with Blaze's power and a black coat like Blaze's with the letters C.O.B., and Knuckle, a red echidna with black tipped dreadlocks and has the same clothes and knuckles as Knuckles except the yellow on his shoes is black and the letters C.O.K. on his gloves, both are deadly alone but together they're unstoppable.

Team 2 had Rose and Tail, a light orange fox with two tails with white tips and black tips on the fur on his head and has the same abilities as Tails and is my brother. With Rose's hammer and Tail's brains, they make an amazing team.

Team 3 had Shade, Sheen, a silver hedgehog that looks like Silver but has darker tips on his quills and also has the same powers as Silver along with the same clothes except the letters C.O.S. on his gloves (I also have a crush on him), and me as the leader. all of us knew each other's battling styles, techniques, and code calls, making us the strongest team in the group.

"Make it fair!" I called to my team. They nodded. This code call meant 'Equal opponents for each of us'. Since I was the leader of the team and the fastest, I got to take on the leader with two smaller 'bots. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a column of flames and heard crumpling medal to the right. To the left I saw a 'bot fly into the air and Tail flying down with his two tails to rewire a 'bot to shot it's comrades. I then ran at sonic speeds to do a homing attack on the leader and smaller 'bots.

The smaller 'bots were destroyed and only the leader was standing. The rest of my friends caught up to me.

"Alright! Let's teach this 'bot a lesson! Chaos Clones out!" I yelled to my teammates and friends. After the others shouted, we charged, not knowing that our adventure was about to begin…

[}{]

_if you liked this and want me to write another chapter, click the 'Review' button and let me hear your thoughts. Or you can PM me to give me ideas _


	2. Chapter 2

"_Alright! Let's teach this 'bot a lesson! Chaos Clones out!" I yelled to my teammates and friends. After the others shouted, we charged._

We attacked the 'bot at full force. Each move perfectly timed. We all knew what would happen if we made one wrong move, the 'bot would take that mistake and use it to it's advantage.

"Flare, keep its armor hot! Rose, hit the weaker spots, same to you Knuckle! Tail, try to rewire the guns to shot at it! Shade, Sheen, and I will try to distract it!" I ordered, knowing that we _will_ win this. Then I begun to run around the 'bot, Sheen flying and Shade hovering just above the ground.

I heard a sharp _CRACK! _I looked and saw a hole in the robot's chest. Electricity began to spark in the hole. This only meant one thing…

"Take Cover!" I yelled. We all dove into the bushes and lay down flat.

_BOOM!_

Shrapnel rained down as the 'bot exploded.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked.

"Yes," they all called.

"Roll call," I said.

"Rose"

"Tail"

"Flare"

"Knuckle"

"Sheen"

"Shade"

"Sonica," I finished.

"Who… who made that hole?" Rose asked.

Just then the alarms blared.

"_Intruder alert! The T.S.C. get to your pods!"_

"Come on! We have to get to the pods, now! You all know what to do!" I shouted. They all nodded and we ran off.

Each of the teams had one pod that split into smaller pods. Teams 1 and 2 had a two person pod each that split into two pods. My team had a three person pod that split into three pods.

"Remember, each team is to go to your assigned base. Try to keep a low profile, maybe get a few allays." I said as we entered the hanger.

A blue steak circled us making us stop. Two hedgehogs hovered/floated in. the streak stopped moving to show a blue hedgehog that looked like me but a boy.

"Let us pass," I said as I readied to fight.

"Not a chance," the hovering hedgehog said. He looked like Shade, but different somehow.

"So Egghead has been working on these? They may look like the crew but on the inside they're just machines," the flying hedgehog said. He looked like Sheen but, again, he was different.

"Team 1 and 2, take the long way around, we want to be the ones to destroy our look a likes," Shade, Sheen and I said, not taking our eyes off our targets.

"Good luck, Sheen, Shade and Sonica," Rose said as the others ran off.

"You to, Rose," I said back.

"Sonica"

"Shade"

"Sheen"

"That… sounds like my name!" all three said.

"I'm getting bored, let's just go," I commented. The others nodded. Sheen flew over the hedgehogs while I ran past them with Shade hovering right behind me.

"No robots can run that fast…"

"Nor can they fly like that…"

"Or hover that fast…"

That's all we heard as we raced to our pod, hopped in, began take off, and headed to the underground base of my _foster dad, _which was closest to Sonic's home…


End file.
